


thirsty

by dollsteeth



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Sub Felix, a bit of fluff at the end, dom chan, felix tries to dom, he fails, just pure smut, stream thirsty by taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsteeth/pseuds/dollsteeth
Summary: lee felix is a bottom, everyone knows that.or in which felix tries to dom chan and fails.once again dedicated to ash & jina <3





	thirsty

lee felix was a bottom, and everyone knew it. friends, family, the neighbours- you name it. it seemed like the entire population knew that felix was the biggest sub on the planet earth. so when he suggested being the dom to his boyfriend, chan, the older was understandably skeptical. but he still agreed, because whatever made felix happy made him happy. they immediately got to work, felix trying to recall what chan did when he was domming, and chan coaxing himself into subspace- or as close as he could get.

felix trailed light, open-mouthed kisses up and down chan’s neck, biting down gently every so often and smiling at the small, breathy moans chan would let out. he gently moved his hand up and down chan’s clothed thigh, hoping that he was doing something right. he took chan pulling his body closer as a yes, and moved his hand progressively higher, teasing the elder, who was already hard.

however, that was where felix’s knowledge stopped. he grew nervous, biting his lip as he pondered what to do next, how he should progress this further. shakily, he undid the button on chan’s pants, unzipping them and tugging them off eagerly, almost slipping into subspace as he was so accustomed to. felix forced himself to stay on track, however, as he palmed his boyfriend through his underwear, his eyes filled with lust as he looked up at the elder, whose eyes were hooded over and lips parted gently as he watched felix’s every move. his intense gaze made felix feel even more nervous.

“i-i, u-um,” felix mumbled sheepishly, “i don't k-know what to do, ‘m sorry channie.”

“it’s okay, let me show you how to do it, babyboy,” chan whispered into felix’s ear, voice husky and laced with lust, pushing the younger boy to the bed.

felix let out a small yelp of surprise and looked up at chan, whose gaze had seemed to intensify further, something that felix had not thought possible. he didn't have much time to admire the view, however, because before he knew it chan’s lips were crashing into his own in a rough, lust filled kiss. chan bit at felix’s bottom lip, the younger moaning in response. chan smiled into the kiss and took the opportunity to push his tongue into felix’s mouth, the kiss escalating into all tongues and teeth as quickly as it had begun. felix could feel how he had melted into chan, how his body reacted so much quicker to his touches when he was being dominated, how chan’s fingers sent electricity shooting through his skin.

chan moved away from the kiss, sitting back against the headboard and dragging felix along with him. “lix, you wanna be a good little slut for me, hmm?”

felix nodded eagerly, awaiting his dominant’s next instruction. chan said nothing at first, just roughly pushed felix down along his body.

“suck.”

felix nodded eagerly, immediately pulling chan’s dick out of his boxers and gently kitten licking it, looking up at chan through his eyelashes. chan made a noise somewhere between annoyance and pleasure.

“thought you wanted to be good, hmm? what have i told you about teasing, lix?,” he growled, shaking his head and grabbing the back of felix’s head, “do i really have to do everything? open.”

felix did as he was told, and let chan lower his head onto his dick, his lips wrapping around it as chan pushed his head down further, until he was gagging, tears welling up in his pretty eyes. chan kept him there for a few seconds, before pulling him back up, and repeating the motion. he did this until he was satisfied with the tears rolling down felix’s cheeks, and how felix was eagerly licking at his dick any chance he got. as soon as chan let go, felix came up for air, looking up at chan innocently before diving back down onto his length, taking him as far as possible and swallowing around him, never losing eye contact. 

after a short time, chan pulled felix off, earning an indignant whine from the younger boy. “wanna fuck you lix, c’mon. ride me, babyboy.”

felix nodded and moved upwards, positioning himself before gently sinking down onto chan’s dick, a long, drawn out moan coming from the younger of the pair as he adjusted. chan had to resist grabbing felix by the hips and fucking into him as hard and fast as he could, as tempting as that was. he waited, and watched with a small smile on his face as his boyfriend lifted himself up, thighs shaking, and gently guided himself down again, carefully angling himself to get his position just right.

soon, felix was bouncing up and down at a steady pace, and chan snapped. he grabbed felix by his hips and slammed him down, earning a surprised yelp of pleasure. he took this as a sign to keep going, and slammed into felix as hard as he could, smiling at the loud, beautiful moans spilling out of his boyfriend’s mouth.

“channie, ‘m close, please,” felix whined pathetically, his eyes full of tears once more. chan simply nodded, and felix let go, cum spilling on his and chan’s stomachs. soon after, chan came with a growl, sinking his teeth into felix’s neck as he did so.

felix melted into chan’s body, worn out. chan kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head, and carried him to the bathroom, setting him down on the counter and starting the shower, making sure the temperature was just right. he then took felix’s hand and got into the shower with him, supporting the smaller boy with an arm around his waist while felix got soap and a washcloth, gently cleaning himself and his boyfriend. the two stayed under the warm water for a while, holding each other close and sharing gentle kisses. when felix began to yawn, chan picked him up once more and took him out of the shower, turning the water off before wrapping the two of them in a towel and making his way back to the bedroom, placing felix on the bed before turning the the closet.

“channie,” felix mumbled sleepily, “can i have one of your hoodies? to sleep in?”

chan laughed softly, “of course, babyboy. anything for you.”

he put on his shirt and boxers, and handed an oversized hoodie to felix, who put it on quickly. chan cooed at how tiny felix looked, slipping into bed next to him and kissing him on the cheek. he passed felix a bottle of water, and the younger drank from it eagerly, before settling down with his head rested on chan’s shoulder.

“channie, i love you.”

“i love you too, babyboy. you did well, i’m so proud of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut in so long shbrjbhrshk i hope you enjoyed!!! kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
